D'Aucourte
House D'Aucourte is an ancient noble house hailing from Auvougne, formerly known as Camelot. Rise When Duke Richard fled to the Southerlands of Auvougne in rebellion against the king he had no intentions of raising his family name to be that of the kings of his country. Not a week into his flight he happened by a clearing where an envoy of the Lady of The Lake appeared to him and to his surprise, it was none other than his beloved Lillian. She knighted him the Grandmaster of The Knights of The Lady of The Lake. Lillian told him that in his errantry his actions had caused him to win the lady's favour. With the help of this sorceress he began to rally the nobles and peasantry into a force of some twenty thousand strong. They began to raid the King's garrisons and that of those loyal to the King, before long they met some minor lords in the field where they easily won against the false nobles. 24-25 The First Raids Raid on Aux Roys Village Garrison Siege of Montfort Castle The prolonged siege of Montfort Castle was a bitter battle of attrition that began at the outset of the war and ended two years later just before their bloody conclusion at Le Champ Rouge. Surrender of The Garrison at Hemenster Raid on Moulnges Garrison In The dead of night Richard and Lillian made a daring raid on one of the last vestiges of elven troops in the castle-town of Moulnges. The Battle of St. Rochelle-Thierre A pitched field battle where the traditional knights outflank and charge the unprepared infantry of the elven king. It ends in utter success for the Knights of The Lady. The two sides met on the fields outside the Abbey of St. Rochelle-Thierre, the southernmost abbey in Camelot. The sun shone high in the sky as the two armies parlayed on the field. No terms were agreed upon and the envoys returned to their hosts. A contingent of elven bow horsemen at first charged from behind the Auvougnian ranks, however their own longbowmen proved twice as deadly as they felled the horsemen, a detachment of some one hundred knights then trapped the elves between the abbey, the woodland and the open fields, the elves charged for the fields but were cut off by the superior skill of the knightly horsemen. With lances leveled they routed the elvish lighthorse. Then they rejoined the lights as the two sides came close enough and exchanged arrow fire. Finally the two sides marched together as the knights moved to the flanks. The king's own knights met them and were cut down just as swiftly, with few casualties to the true Knights of Camelot. Finally they hastened into a charge from their position on the sides of the enemy who could not adjust to their flanks in time and were crushed from both sides as the Auvougnian voulge men pushed through the center of the King's ranks. Those who routed were cut down and very few of the king's men made it off the field that day. The Siege of Le Faye The forces under the banner of the Lady take the City of Le Faye after a week long siege ends with a breach in the walls caused by the sorceress Lillian's magic. A week after the victory at St. Rochelle-Thierre, the knights came to the city of Le Faye which was situated primarily on an island in the Bay of Entrana. For a month they starved out the city, known to harbor all sorts of degenerates, including dark mages. Now was the perfect opportunity to end the acceptance of these practices which had been allowed under the elf-king. A dark sorceress emerged and challenged The Grail Sorceress Lillian before the walls. Lillian emerged and shone a great ray of light from the sky. The dark sorceress responded with a torrent of lightning, rain, and thunder. Lillian waved her hand and the sky cleared and the birds sang, then she rocked the ocean and a section of the bridge to the city broke off into the sea she shook the walls upon which the dark sorceress stood with the power of the sea. The unamed magician shot lightning bolts and fire as Lillian responded in kind before deflecting one such bolt into the wall under the sorceress who did not move in time, she fell into the raging sea and drowned. As the Auvougian's repaired the bridge and prepared to assault the breach, a white flag was raised above the walls. Le Champ Rouge (The Red Field) The Lady's forces crush through the heart of the usurper king's center lines from behind after a nearly day long struggle between voulge infantry had resulted in a bloody stalemate. The knights finally are able to flank the foe and finish them from behind. As the wicked men flee they are cut to ribbons. This was the final battle before the king's attention was brought to the uprising of the South, but by this time he had abdicated the throne and the new king, Tommen, was truly deserving of the throne. Category:Noble House Category:Chivalric Order Category:Families Category:Royalty